Roda Gigante
by Ninha-Chan x3
Summary: Ino tem muitos medos...mas ela vai enfrentar o seu maior medo... Sumarys horrivel! GaaIno AU


**Sasori-kun ééé meu! Por isso eu deixei o Naruto para o tio Kishi!**

A Roda Gigante

Essa é uma historia deles.

Ela adora essa historia, ele apenas gosta de relembrá-la. Ela vive com as amigas, elas são inseparáveis, ela sempre foi medrosa e um tanto antipática, sua antipatia era justamente sua defesa para que as pessoas não notassem os medos dela.

Ela se orgulha de não ter mais medo. Ele finalmente sorri abertamente. Ele é o 'bonzão' da historia, sempre foi frio e um tanto sarcástico, sua frieza era resultados das varias decepções que a vida lhe pregava.

Naquele dia houve um festival, um lindo festival, que acontecia anualmente. Ela odiava festivais, isso só lhe lembrava seus medos, ele adorava festivais, pelo o menos, servia para pegar algumas 'gatinhas'.

Ela esperava por uma amiga, pois essa mesma amiga, tinha lhe forçado a ir nesse festival, sua amiga sempre fora bastante animada para essas coisas e como ela não podia transparecer medo aceitou o convite.

Ele rumava à casa de seu amigo, eles iriam juntos já que ambos só iam para 'caçar', seu amigo o incentivará a ir, ele nunca foi de sair de mais, mas quando queria sair arrastava todos com ele.

Ela e ele estudavam juntos, mas nunca se notaram, ele não gostava dela, ela não gostava dele, então, para facilitar as coisas, resolveram se ignorar.

Ela estava em frente a roda gigante "Você tem certeza...?" ela perguntou a amiga de cabelos róseos que apenas confirmou com a cabeça "Hey Ino, fica ai que eu vou pegar um 'refri, volto já! não foge!" ela apenas suspirou.

Ele acabará de chegar, entediado se dirigiu a roda gigante, ele estava atrás dela, ela era a próxima a subir, ele ia se sentar ao lado dela, como era inevitável, resolveu aceitar e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele observou a garota de cima a baixo, ela estava nervosa, dava pra se perceber só de olhar, respirou fundo, ir com alguém tremendo não era uma boa opção, resolveu tentar acalmá-la, até porque, a roda gigante já ia começar a se movimentar.

"Hey... Você é a Ino não é?" ele perguntou sendo apenas frio

"Hãn?... q-quem?... a-ah... sim... I-ino... e-eu" Ela realmente estava nervosa "Você é... o g-garra..?!"

"Sim... você esta com medo?" ele não estava a fim de enrolar

"Um pouco" e ela não estava a fim de enganar.

Finalmente seus olhos se encontraram, e logo a roda gigante começará a girar. Ela segurou forte a mão dele e nem percebeu, ele deixou, ela fechou os olhos fortes, ele queria ver a imensidão azul dos olhos dela, do nada, a roda parou, eles estavam no topo.

"Ah que droga! A roda parou!" ela reclamava de olhos fechados

"Ora vamos! abra os olhos! a vista daqui de cima é linda!"

"Eu tenho medo de altura!" ela afirmava sem soltar a mão dele

"É só você se concentrar em outra coisa... Olha pra mim... vamos, olha pra mim!" dizia enquanto levantava a cabeça dela, ela lentamente abriu os olhos, e outra vez seus olhos se encontraram, silencio. a respiração ofegante dela era a unica coisa que se ouvia ali em cima, ele estava mergulhado no azul dos olhos dela, ela estava hipnotizada no olhar penetrante que o mesmo transmitia, num sussurro ela dizia:

"E no que... eu me... concentro...?" dizia sem nem pensar no que estava dizendo, apenas deixou sair. Ele aproximava sua face da dela, seus olhos se fechavam à medida que chegava mais perto, quando suas bocas estavam quase se encontrando ele respondeu:

"Nisso..." fora a ultima coisa que ouviu, no instante seguinte, seus lábios haviam se encontrado, um doce beijo eles transmitiam, o desejo sendo extinto da parte de ambos, logo se tornaram voraz, a roda gigante logo voltara a girar, enquanto isso, lá em baixo:

"E então Sasuke-kun, você acha que já deu pra eles dois??" dizia a rosada puxando uma lavanca fazendo com que a roda gigante voltasse a funcionar

"Se não tiver dado, ainda temos a barca..." ele respondia virando-se

"E a Montanha russa..."

**Fim!!**

**Achei meia fraquinha, mas eu tava querendo fazer uma gaaino e as 01:06 da madruga eu to terminando... Sim eu devia estar fazendo o trabalho de biologia!! :D**

**Espero que tenham gostado! E não se esqueçam de apertar um botão roxim... Bem kawaii escrito ok bem ali no canto esquerdo do monitor!! Façam uma autora baka feliz!**

**ja ne!**


End file.
